


Renovate

by MinorPoltergeist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Eventual Romance, Gender-neutral Reader, Haunted Houses, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorPoltergeist/pseuds/MinorPoltergeist
Summary: You were new in town and you knew very little about the place despite living here for a few weeks now.One day, you encounter the old, abandoned house no ever goes near. You soon find yourself wondering if the house was as abandoned as you thought.





	Renovate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, before the story begins, I'd like to give a quick heads-up: It's been a while since I've last written anything, and it can probably show through here. Advice/Critiques are completely welcomed and can help improve the experience for you guys!
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy the read!

It had been a slow day for you at work, the normally bustling diner you worked at had very little guests that day, and as a server at said diner you barely did anything as a result. If anything you ended up at one of the booths by the back of diner to watch the ravens that frequented the area.

When the bright blue sky of the day soon faded into a swirl of orange and pink as the sun began to set, your boss decided to close up shop early since practically no one showed up, sending you and your coworkers off home.

As you were trudging home, paying no real mind to the buildings around you, and when you made a casual glance to the side to see if you were going the right way to your grandmother’s home, you saw it.

It was a strange sight to say at least; In the few handful of weeks that you’ve lived in the small, suburban town you moved to, all the buildings looked as if they were ripped straight out of a vintage 1950’s photo album, complete with small, pretty houses with white picket fences and a smiling family.

And yet here was a house that had definitely that had seen far better days.

You were definitely surprised to see a building in this state in a neighborhood like this, sticking out like a sore thumb as the houses next to it were in far friendlier shape; where they were painted a pristine white or a soft yellow, the rundown home’s front was a filthy black with traces of dark green hidden beneath, the paint peeling off in strips from the lack of care.

You quickly found that the paint job wasn’t the worst thing about the place, as you found yourself stopping in your tracks on the sidewalk across from the old building, taking in the state of disrepair of the place.

The entire house looked to be in desperate need of a wash, as you realized the black paint was actually just layers of filth covering the original paint, the windows fogged up with dust and dirt and nearly all of them in various states of damage- one window was completely barren of any glass, the only covering a pair of wispy curtains gently swaying from the chilly breeze.

Despite the sunny rays of the day, you could barely see anything inside, but you were sure that the inside was just as bad as the outside.

You look down from the windows to the porch, the rotten wood stairs mostly broken. The front door was a filthy off-white and was covered in mysterious brown stains.

The pit of your stomach dropped, and you looked away quickly- your mind immediately flashing the word “murder” despite knowing little to nothing about the history of the place.

Instead, you choose to stare at the weathered, beaten-up “for sale” sign that laid closeby in the dead grass.

You felt a pang of sympathy for the poor real estate agent that was tasked with trying to sell the place, and given the multiple divots made into the front garden, among the dead grass the whole front was littered with small holes, they probably won’t be selling the place anytime soon.

You were torn from your examination when you heard a low, motor-y meow from behind you, and you turn your head behind you to see an old, worn out looking black cat prowling it’s way over to you.

It’s pace was relaxed as it moved closer to you, not at all bothered by the human it’s approaching, and as the distance grew shorter you winced when you noticed the damaged flesh on the side of its little face. The poor thing appeared to be missing an eye, as you guessed when you saw that it’s right eye was closed while its undamaged soda bottle green eye locked its sight on you.

When it finally made it towards you, you kneeled down, gently making those kissy noises your grandma taught you to make when she was showing you how to get the attention of one of the many cats she owned while extending a hand out for it to sniff. The cat stopped immediately, moving its small head upwards with a blank expression as you both made direct eye contact with each other.

You knew cats couldn’t talk or show emotions the same way humans do, but you couldn’t help but feel like this cat was looking at you as if you were an idiot.

Nevertheless, it moves its head to sniff at your jean-clad knee, sneezed on said knee, and then proceed to ignore you as it walked past you.

You feel like you should you be offended somehow, but possible offense gave into curiosity as you turned your head behind you to see the cat stalk over to the side of the house- not at all bothered by the weird vibes emitted off the old building.

The cat continued on its path along the dead, dry grass, still unfazed by the appearance of the building in front of you, and kept going until it disappeared behind the house and out of your sight.

Welp, that’s the end of that interaction you suppose, and you stood up -wincing slightly when you felt the pinpricks in your feet kick in- from your previous position with a small sigh.

A part of you still felt bad for that cat, but you couldn’t really do much other than maybe bringing some cat food with you in the hopes you’d actually see it again.

Still, the chances of that were low, and you had places to be, like your grandma’s house.

You take your phone out of your pocket, and you realize that you spent a longer time here than you thought in front of the old run down home.

Inwardly you curse to yourself, your grandma is probably going to have a nervous breakdown if you stayed out here any longer.

And lord knows you didn’t want to sit through a scolding by a little old lady who knows a lot of embarrassing things about you and won’t hesitate to bring said things up to teach you a lesson.

Your grandma is a nice person, you swear, but man, she can be absolutely ruthless sometimes.

Quickly shoving your phone back into your pocket, you take one last look over back up your discovery and you found your gaze drift to the bare window from before, the empty darkness of the home and the gently swaying curtains the only thing you can see of the interior

Sighing, you felt a twinge of disappointment; sure, the place may have fit the “serial killer hide-out” description fairly well (well, it actually fit the bill perfectly), but a part of you couldn’t deny being a little curious.

Granted you’d never go inside, mind you; you may be curious but you weren’t curious enough to walk in a house that looks it guaranteed murder. So you just had to settle for staring at the curtains’ gentle movements, the fabric a faded white with patches of mystery stains and torn at the ends.

You felt the wind kick up suddenly, the sheer strength of it causing the old curtains to fly out of the window frame and now fly freely in the outside.

Gulping slightly, already feeling a stab of uneasiness through your chest, you continued to stand there- you should be heading home now, why aren’t you walking away from this unsettling place?

Faded white fabric continued to flap aimlessly in the sudden wind (why was it so windy so suddenly? The weather report mentioned nothing about wind), the darkness within the window frame still empty.

You shook your head, annoyance now settling in with your nerves. There’s nothing there, why are you suddenly so nervous? You wrung your hands, keeping your gaze focused on the empty window.

There’s just darkness and probably moldy furniture, a part of you reasoned, it’s just your mind playing tricks on you, it continued. There is nothing there, it repeated, echoing in your head as you were locked in a one-sided staring match with the empty eye of the house.

You heard your thoughts now just about chanting, your heart beat beginning to quicken as you were locked in; There’s nothing there, there’s nothing there, there’s noth-

And then there it was, as you soon found yourself watching a black, smoke-like tendril slither out slowly from the empty frame of the window, slowly extend out towards the now wildly flapping curtains (it just hit you that the wind is now howling in your ears), and reach out to grab hold of one of the curtains.

It must’ve realized one tendril may’ve not been enough, as another one soon slithered out to join it’s partner, the black smoke swirling, almost pulsing, as it moved to grab the curtain’s twin.

You blink, your entire body locked onto the sidewalk as you mentally heard yourself shouting out of confusion, as the tendrils slowly drifted back into the darkness of the window with the old curtains in tow.

The black smoke dissipated as soon as the curtains were put back into its place inside, and you continued to stand there in there as you felt your head scramble to try and reason your way out of what you just saw.

“It’s nothing, you’re tired and you haven’t been sleeping well, you’re just seeing things” the desperation began to grow, drowning your body in fear.

 _It’s nothing_ , your head repeated, desperately trying to do anything to get you to stop hearing your heartbeat loudly echo in your head.

_It’s nothing, it’s nothing, it’s nothing._

You can feel your phone vibrating frantically in your pocket, it’s late, your grandma doesn’t know where you are, you need to get home-

Then everything stopped- the wind, the vibrating, the echoes of your heart in your ears- as you watched one of the curtains slowly peel themselves (not by themselves, a dark hand) aside as a single, dark red eye locked itself with yours.

The moment was extremely brief, as in the blink of an eye the curtains were back in place, but you felt your blood freeze when you saw a flash of white ( _teeth_ , your mind quickly supplied) for the few seconds.

And now you were left by yourself to stand on the sidewalk, your mind desperately trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened.

You felt your throat tightened up in nervousness; no one lived in that house, right? As far as you knew there weren’t any drug junkies or homeless people that hung around the town- hell, you were about 75% sure half of the people here didn’t even know where to even get them.

Not that you really knew where to anything illegal here in this town, you mostly just spent your free time caring for the cats that your grandma always picked up from her usual porch.

Then again your grandma had been to a frat boy party in a college not too far off from town, so you guess some of the people here were more wild than you thought-

At that you were quick to stop yourself with a shake of your head. God, the tension was beginning to get to you.

You felt your phone start to vibrate again and it began to dawn on you that the sky went from orange and pink to a near darkness and you realize you really, really needed to return home. Out of pure curiosity, you fished for your phone and looked as it finally stopped vibrating.

_23 missed calls from Grandma, 15 messages in voice box, 10 unread texts._

Oh god. Grandma is going to murder you the minute you get home.

With no time to lose, you quickly sped walked your way home, not catching the curtains drift apart again and the glowing eyes following your figure as you rushed away.


End file.
